terramediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nazgûl
thumb|290px Os Nazgûl (da língua negra: Nazg "anel", e Gûl, "Espírito", "Espectro") são personagens fictícios das obras de J.R.R. Tolkien, na Terra Média. Eram nove homens que sucumbiram ao poder de Sauron e quase atingiram a imortalidade como fantasmas, funcionários ligados ao poder do Um Anel. Eles são mencionados pela primeira vez em O Senhor dos Anéis, publicado originalmente em 1954-1955. O livro chama os Nazgûl de "os mais terríveis servos" de Sauron. Eles também foram mencionados em ''O Hobbit'' e ''O Silmarillion''. Os Nazgûl foram grandes reis dos homens que receberam nove Anéis de Poder. Com a forja do Um Anel, eles se tornaram escravos involuntários de Sauron e, eventualmente, seus principais tenentes. Depois de muitos anos o efeito dos anéis os transformaram em espectros invisíveis para todos menos para Sauron e para quem usasse o Um Anel. Eles viajaram para o exterior cobertos com capas pretas e armaduras de prata que lhes deu forma. Eles eram considerados como os "... servos mais terríveis" de Sauron, sendo o mais notável entre eles o Rei bruxo de Angmar, o guerreiro mais mortal das forças de Mordor. Durante A Guerra do Anel no fim da Terceira Era, o um anel é destruído ao cair nas chamas na Montanha da Perdição, dando o fim de Sauron e a destruíção total de mordor. Escrita de Tolkien Dentre os nove Nazgûl existentes apenas dois tem seus nomes conhecidos: Morgomir, a Sombra do Oeste (introduzido no jogo 'Battle for Middle Earth II: Rise of the Witch King da EA Games), um Espectro do Anel menor que foi um segundo Rei Bruxo na conquista de Arnor e Khamûl, o Senhor do Leste, que governou Dol Guldur após Sauron mover-se rumo a Barad-dûr. Aos Nazgûl sem nome foram dados nomes não oficiais, tais como The Undying (O Imortal), The Tainted (O Contaminado), The Dark Marshal (O Marechal das Trevas), The Shadow Lord (O Senhor das Sombras), The Betrayer (O Traidor), The Dwimmerlaik (Senhor dos Nazgül), e The Knight of Umbar (O Cavaleiro da Umbar). A razão que fez Sauron ganhar uma "apoio" tão forte entre os homens do Oriente e do Sul foi, provavelmente, através dos esforços dos Espectros do Anel. Desta forma, seu plano para os Anéis de Poder foi, pelo menos, parcialmente bem-sucedido. História Aviso: Este artigo ou se©ção contém revelações sobre o enredo. Segunda Era Durante a Segunda Era da Terra-média os ferreiros élficos de Eregion forjaram os Anéis de Poder, os quais nove foram dados aos grandes e poderosos reis dos homens, dos quais três se acreditava serem senhores de Númenor que foram corrompidos por Sauron. Por muitos anos os nove reis utilizaram esses anéis, ganhando grandes riquezas, prestígio e poder. No entanto, com o tempo, o efeito corruptor dos anéis fez suas formas corporais físicas desaparecem até que eles se tornaram fantasmas inteiramente. O Nazgûl foram vistos pela primeira vez em torno de 2251 da Segunda Era, e logo se estabeleceram como os principais servos de Sauron, embora eles tenham sido temporariamente dispersos após Sauron ter sido derrubado em 3434 pelas mãos de Isildur na Última Aliança de Elfos e Homens. Não se sabe se eles estavam presentes na derrota de Sauron em Mordor. Terceira Era O Retorno dos Nazgûl Uma vez que o Anel Governante não foi destruído, os Espectros do Anel e seu mestre sobreviveram. Porem os Nazgûl so foram vistos novamente em torno do ano 1300 da Terceira Era. Foi nessa época que O Rei Bruxo de Angmar lançou ataques contra o reino vizinho de Arnor. O primeiro alvo foi o reino de Rhudaur. Depois de conquistar Rhudaur e substituir o rei Dúnedain com um dos Hillmen nativos, possivelmente descendentes da família de Ulfang, no ano de 1356 virou-se contra Arthedain. Isso resultou na morte do rei Argeleb I mas Arthedain ainda não tinha sido derrotado porque ainda conseguiu manter uma linha de defesa ao longo das Colinas do Vento. Em 1409 veio o ataque a Cardolan. Também durante este período, as forças do Rei Bruxo queimaram e destruíram a torre de Amon Sûl. Com a queda da capital de Cardolan Arthedain, Fornost, seguida da destruição do último reino de Arnor. Um ano depois, um príncipe de Gondor chamado Eärnur chegou com a intenção de ajudar Arthedain. No entanto, depois ele descobriu que já era tarde demais, ele e seu exército marcharam contra as forças do Rei bruxo, destruindo-o na Batalha de Fornost. O Rei Bruxo fugiu se retirando para Mordor, com Angmar tendo servido o seu propósito. Em algum momento, o Rei bruxo enviou Criaturas Tumulares aos Túmulos-caídos para evitar que Cardolan fosse ressuscitado. Após seu retorno a Mordor, o Rei Bruxo reuniu os outros oito Nazgûl. No ano de 2000, os Nazgûl atacaram, e depois de dois anos, conquistaram Minas Ithil, renomeando-a como Minas Morgul e adquirindo um Palantír para seu mestre escuro. Foi a partir de Minas Morgul que os nove regeram a reconstrução dos exércitos de Sauron e a preparação de Mordor para o retorno de seu mestre. Em 2942 Sauron retornou abertamente para Mordor declarando-se rei em 2951. Ele enviou dois ou três dos Nazgûl para guarnecer sua fortaleza Dol Guldur na Floresta das Trevas. Eles eram liderados por Khamûl, o segundo Nazgûl mais poderoso depois do Rei bruxo. A Caçada ao Anel Perto do início da Guerra do Anel em 3018, Sauron ordenou aos Nazgûl que recuperassem o Um Anel do Poder, recentemente descobriu-se que o Anel estava no Condado e na posse de um Hobbit chamado Bolseiro. Os Nove, montados a cavalo e vestindo de enormes mantos pretos, entraram no Condado pouco tempo depois. Depois de vários quase-acidentes, a festa de Frodo foi localizada pelos Nazgûl em sua nova casa, em Cricôncavo, mas a festa já havia passado o que permitiu que Frodo não fosse capturado pelos Nove perseguidores, até atingir a cidade de Bree. Assassinos locais foram enviados contra os hobbits durante a sua estadia, mas devido aos conselhos de Passolargo (Aragorn), os assassinos foram frustrados. Alguns dos Nazgûl lutaram com o Gandalf Istar enquanto os hobbits procuravam o Topo do Vento nas proximidades. Eles finalmente localizaram o Portador do Anel no Topo do Vento, vários dias depois, onde o Rei Bruxo feriu Frodo com uma lâmina de Morgul (que por sua vez foi esfaqueado com a faca de Frodo). Os Nazgûl foram expulsos do Topo do Vento por Passolargo que usou de tocha acesas para lutar contra eles e defender os viajantes. Depois de alguns dias a cavalo os hobbits chegaram ao Fords de Bruinen. Aqui as águas encantadas do rio varreram os Nove Nazgûl, matando os seus cavalos. Sem os meios para atacar Valfenda, onde Frodo e seus companheiros se refugiaram, os Nazgûl foram forçados a voltar para Mordor a pé. A Guerra do Anel Depois de receber novas montarias aladas (chamadas simplesmente de bestas caídas), os Nove atacaram a cidade em ruínas de Osgiliath para preparar o caminho para o ataque em Minas Tirith. As forças do Rei bruxo foram lideradas por Sauron no que seria sua última batalha, a Batalha dos Campos de Pelennor. Durante a batalha, o Senhor dos Nazgûl foi morto por Éowyn (sobrinha do Rei Théoden de Rohan) e pelo hobbit Merry (cuja faca Ponente forjada provou ser o fator decisivo). Os oito Nazgûl restantes lutaram contra o exército do oeste na batalha de Morannon. Quando Frodo Bolseiro reivindicou o anel para ele próprio, perto do fogo da Montanha da Perdição, Sauron ordenou aos oito que voassem com toda a velocidade possível para aproveitar a localização exata do Anel. Eles chegaram tarde demais, o Anel havia morrido, caindo no fogo do vulcão, juntamente com Gollum. Os Nazgûl foram destruídos, a sua forma e poder se dissipou junto com a de seu mestre. Nomes, Títulos e Termos Atribuições de Tolkien Os Nazgûl são chamados de Úlairi (em plural) na língua fictícia do Quenya, de Tolkien.1 Eles também são chamados de Cavaleiros Caídos e os Asas Negras (quando montam as Bestas Caídas), assim como as Sombras, os Servos de Sauron, e os Nove Servos do Senhor dos Anéis. Os Orcs da Torre de Cirith Ungol os chamam de Guardiões. Em seu duelo com o Rei Bruxo, Éowyn o chama de "dwimmerlaik" ('espectro'). Esta é uma palavra em Rohirrico, a língua de Rohan (traduzido para o anglo-saxão) que Tolkien interpreta no índice como uma "obra de necromancia", um "fantasma". Apenas dois dos Nazgûl são nomeados ou identificados individualmente nas obras de Tolkien. Seu líder era o Rei bruxo de Angmar, e seu segundo em comando foi nomeado Khamûl, o "Oriental Negro" ou a "sombra do Oriente". Tolkien afirmou que três deles eram grandes senhores númenorianos; em suas notas para tradutores, Tolkien especula que o Rei Bruxo era de origem númenoriana. Khamûl era um senhor dos Orientais, e o único Nazgûl cujo nome é dado. Não atribuídos por Tolkien O início do jogo Middle-Earth Role Playing (e materiais deles derivados) nomeiam os outros oito que Khamûl; Er-Murazor (o Rei Bruxo, de raça númenoriana), Dwar of Waw, Ji Indûr Dawndeath, Akhôrahil(númenoriano), Hoarmûrath of Dír, Adûnaphel, o Silencioso (mulher númenoriana), Ren, o Imundo Impuro e Ûvatha, o Cavaleiro, mas estes nomes vêm de escritos de Tolkien. (Também não há qualquer indicação de que Tolkien jamais imaginou um dos Nazgûl como sendo do sexo feminino.) Em The Lord of the Rings Trading Card Game, baseado principalmente nos filmes de Jackson, os Nazgûl são chamados O Bruxo Rei, Úlairë Attëa (O Oriental), Úlairë Nelya, Úlairë Cantëa, Úlairë Lemenya, Úlairë Enquëa, Úlairë Otsëa, Úlairë Toldëa e Úlairë Nertëa. Estes não são nomes novos: Úlairë é um singular Quenya reconstruído de "Ringwraith" ('Espectro do Anel'; o singular de Q. pl. Ulairi não é atestado diretamente), e a segunda palavra é simplesmente um número ordinal do segundo para o nono. Para as expansões do seu jogo de estratégia em tempo real The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle Earth II, The Rise of the Witch-king — principalmente com base nos filmes de Jackson e construindo muito dos escritos originais — Electronic Arts inventou o nomear Morgomir para um dos Nazgûl. Este parece ser um pasticho das palavras sindarin Melkor ("Inimigo das Trevas") e mîr ("jóia"), não é atestado em idiomas élficos de Tolkien. Em The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game, o Rei Bruxo e Khamûl, o Oriental retem os títulos que Tolkien lhes deu. Os outros sete possuem títulos honoríficos, enfatizando os aspectos de como eles são usados no jogo: O Marechal das Trevas, O Senhor das Sombras, O Imortal, O Contaminado, o Traidor, O Cavaleiro de Umbar e O Dwimmerlaik ('espectro'). Montarias| editar código-fonte Um Nazgûl em seu cavalo voador em O Senhor dos Anéis (1978), deRalph Bakshi. Depois de perderem os seus cavalos no Vau do Bruinen, os Nazgûl retornam a Mordor e reaparecem montados em animais voadores hediondos; Beregond os chamou de "falcões do inferno." Tolkien as descreve como "bestas caídas", embora o autor aplique o adjetivo caídas (como "ferozes, cruéis") para uma variedade de outras criaturas em todo O Senhor dos Anéis — mesmo no ponto de Gandalf. Em uma carta, ele chama as montagens aladas de "Aves-Nazgûl". Na ausência de um nome próprio, obras derivadas, por vezes, pressionam termos como "bestas-caídas" em uso. A figura dos cavalos voadores com destaque na Batalha dos Campos do Pelennor, onde o Rei bruxo de Angmar, o Senhor dos Nazgûl, monta numa criatura contra o ReiThéoden de Rohan. Tolkien descreve a montagem do Rei Bruxo assim: Alguns parágrafos depois, diz-se que ele ataca com "bico e garra".8 Tolkien escreveu uma vez que "não tinha a intenção de que o cavalo do Rei dos Bruxos fosse o que hoje é chamado de 'pterodáctilo', embora reconheceu que "obviamente ...pterodactílico devia muito" à "nova ... mitologia do 'pré-histórico'", e pode até mesmo ser 'um último sobrevivente das eras geológicas mais antigas'".6 Adaptações Na versão animada de Ralph Bakshi de O Senhor dos Anéis, de 1978, um dos Nazgûl é demonstrado montando essas criaturas. A versão animada da Rankin-Bass de The Return of the King, de 1980, mostra cavalos alados Nazgûl, embora o Rei Bruxo monta uma criatura de acordo com o livro, quando ele confronta Éowyn. Na trilogia cinematográfica de Peter Jackson baseada em O Senhor dos Anéis, todos os nove Nazgûl são mostrados no tela. As criaturas de Jackson são explicitamente diferentes da descrição de Tolkien já que eles possuem dentes em vez de bicos. Os Nazgûl os usam em uma batalha mais ampla do que a do livro. No filme a montagem do Rei Bruxo é em grande parte a responsável pela morte de Théoden e seu cavalo Snowmane, enquanto no livro Snowmane é morto por um "dardo preto", esmagando Théoden enquanto ele cai. Tal como confirmado em comentários em áudio dos filmes, o design das criaturas foi amplamente baseado em ilustrações do artista John Howe.9 Veja também * Balrog * O Senhor dos Anéis * John Ronald Reuel Tolkien * Hobbit de:Nazgûl en:Nazgûl es:Nazgûl fr:Nazgûl it:Nazgûl nl:Nazgûl pl:Nazgûle ru:Назгул sk:Nazgûl